


Helplessly In Love

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lindir confirms his love for his lord.





	Helplessly In Love

 

 

_I love you my lord, I can not help it. You are my life. My happiest moments were never complete if you hadn't been by my side. Helping me. Guiding me. Constantly encouraging. You are my steady stream of light. Beaming down on me, there is no darkness I can't overcome. Whose sunlight warms me into blooming my all so beautifully just for you._

_You can clear my confusion and calm my fears, chasing them away. I know you loved me for who I am years before I became who I am now. You were 'my' lord._

_I'm so overjoyed to be yours. You have chosen me to become an intricate part of your family. For that I'm truly blessed._

_I am so helplessly in love with you. Like a bird, you set me free because I can't do this thing called life without you here with me. I'll never leave. Just please, keep loving me the way I love you loving me._

_~Fin~_


End file.
